<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know What They Say About Weddings by millijayne13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304018">You Know What They Say About Weddings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13'>millijayne13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Could you do a Ron x Reader with the “theres only one bed” trope and fluff prompts 11 and 1? Thank you so much!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know What They Say About Weddings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite </p>
<p>Warnings: I don’t think there are any - just a load of fluff really.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The band hired by Molly Weasley upon the recommendation of an old friend played in the corner of the marquee. The Weasley family and their friends all crowded there; happy to watch the eldest Weasley child, Bill, marry the love of his life, Fleur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a wonderful ceremony; very few left the service with dry eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You found it hard to keep your emotions in check through it all; wanting so desperately to turn to the youngest Weasley son beside you and ask if he felt the same way as you – if he loved you just as much as you have loved him since Fifth Year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You think back to this morning; when you had arrived at the Burrow in time to watch the marquee be raised. Your eyes had landed on Ron, and they hadn’t left him. Your eyes ran over his body; drinking in the sight of him in a suit – sleeves rolled up due to the already warm day. Not wanting to be caught, you turned away and rid your mind of the thoughts running through it at warp speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a laugh at the memory, you drag Ron onto the dancefloor. Awkwardness radiates from him, but he dutifully places his hand on your waist and takes your hand in his as your other hand places itself on his shoulder. You laugh together as you try to follow the beat of the song; the dance lessons given by McGonagall doing nothing for either of your left feet. You step on his toes repeatedly, but he doesn’t complain once; he just changes tact – instead of trying to attempt the waltz, he simply changes the hold of his arms and decides to have fun instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spinning around the dancefloor; you can’t help but let yourself imagine. You can’t help but let yourself think of the future you so desperately desired with the very redhead holding you so gently in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You know what they say about weddings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred leans down to Harry’s ear, pointing towards Ron and you on the dancefloor, “When do you think they’ll pull their finger out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughs, “Worried about the bet, Fred?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred snorts, “Hardly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry watches his best friend twirl you around on the dancefloor before pulling you back in as you laugh. Harry swivels to face Fred, “You know what they say about weddings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You throw off your heels; groaning at the feel of your blood rushing back to your feet. At this height, Ron can easily throw an arm over your shoulder, “Better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nod, “Much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Ron upstairs, you stifle yawn after yawn. The reception had been one of the best nights of your life; dancing, drinking, laughing – it was a truly happy night. You had danced with Ron for a lot of night; dragging him to the dancefloor for one dance but then staying with him for three more. He eventually left to get drinks whilst you danced with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna – a wide smile across your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hadn’t missed the looks exchanged by the girls when Ron came back to steal your attention. You also hadn’t missed the conversation between Ron’s family and your friends as they watched you continue to the dance with the red-haired man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shake your head as you remember that moment; you were aware of the bet they had going. Hermione unable to keep a secret from you had blabbed it to you less than a month after it was made. She felt awful for keeping it from you, but you assured her you didn’t mind too much – curious as to who had what date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t mind sharing a room with me?” Ron checks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shake your head, smiling at him sleepily, “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron relaxes somewhat, but he still remains tense, “There’s only one bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You roll your eyes, “How many nights did I sneak into the hospital to stay with you after you hurt your leg?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron blushes, “You’re right. I’ll let you get changed first… just knock when you’re done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In that moment, he looks so helpless that you lift yourself onto your tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. The last thing you see before closing his bedroom door is Ron pressing a hand to his cheek with a wide smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knock lightly on the door when you’re done changing. Ron enters the room with a light blush dusting his cheeks; his eyes running over body quickly. He turns to his dresser, pulling out his pyjamas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll wait outside for you to finish changing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it; just turn around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure,” He laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn to face the singular window; the moon is high in the sky and the sky is so clear that you can see the stars. Looking into the garden, you see Bill and Fleur still dancing – alone, no longer surrounded by family and friends. They have no idea they have an audience; they just remain in each other’s arms, finally happy to have a private moment between them. You shift your gaze when Bill dips his heads to kiss his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You think to yourself; <em>there’s just something about weddings.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron coughs; bringing you out of your reverie. Turning around, you find him dressed in some old sweatpants and an old shirt. Your heart softens at the sight of him; his hands flex at his side – his nervous tick</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bed is just big enough for two; you lie side by side on your back, hands laid out by your sides. It would take less than a millimetre of space; less than a second of time to reach out and take his hand in yours, to tangle your fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But you don’t. You lie next to him; mind racing just as fast as your heart – any sense of tiredness hanging over you chased away the moment you laid down next to the boy you’ve loved since Fifth Year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you have fun today?” Ron asks in the dark; filling the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did. It was nice to see everyone before we go back to school. Harry and Ginny looked particularly close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron frowns, “My sister and my best friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You giggle, turning onto your side, “Don’t act like you don’t approve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron sighs with a smile,  “You’ve caught me out,” He furrows his brows, “Did you see them all whispering when we were dancing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, you bite your lip, <strong>“Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together.”</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron snorts, reaching for your hand in the dark, “I know. Harry told me about it tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sit up in bed; not letting go of his hand, “How long has it been going on? Hermione told me about it but she never said when it started.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since last year. Harry only brought it up because if we get together by Saturday, he wins the bet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laugh, “I can’t believe them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolute gits,” Ron laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You play with your fingers, dropping his hand to do so, “What do you think of the bet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron sits up, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t annoy you?” You question; risking a peek at his face in the limited light of the moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not particularly. It’s a harmless bet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nod your head; trying not to think too much of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? What do you think of the bet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sigh heavily; wondering how best to phrase what you’ve wanted to say to him all day, deciding that the truth is the best way to go. <strong>“I think I’m in love with you,”</strong> You state; bluntly, honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron’s mouth drops open and you start talking without giving him a chance to say anything, “You don’t need to feel the same; really, you don’t,” You grab a pillow, “I’ll go sleep on the couch, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You make to leave but Ron’s hand grips your wrist, “Sit back down. At least give me a chance to reply.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sit back down on the bed slowly; your hand still grips the pillow in case you need to sleep downstairs. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Ron asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging your shoulders, you say, “I’m not sure. I wanted to, I really did but then you were with Lavender and I didn’t feel like talking to you a lot and then, and then, and then, I guess I didn’t want to ruin the friendship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wondered why you pulled away through Lavender; I barely saw you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sigh; crushing the pillow to your chest, “It hurt too much to look at you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron shuffles on the bed, “If I had known-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d have what?” You interrupt, “You’d have broken up with her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron shakes his head, “I’d have never dated her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d have never dated her,” He repeats, “I’d have asked you out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” You state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ron mumbles, looking down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve mucked this up haven’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, we haven’t,” Ron laughs, “We just delayed their bet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You giggle, “The bet. Who do we want to win?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s the closest to tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You think for a moment; remembering the piece of paper that Hermione explained was the bet. “I think you were right earlier,” You say, “Harry is the closest by Saturday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think? Shall we let Harry win?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You smile softly, leaning closer to Ron, “I think I’m okay with Harry winning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank Merlin,” Ron whispers before pulling you in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand caresses your cheek, and he smiles into the kiss. You soon begin to laugh at the absurdity of it all; having to pull away from the redhead and assure him it isn’t him you’re laughing at. Your jealousy over Lavender never spurred you to confess your feelings, neither did the Department of Mysteries, but a bet and a wedding has you falling into Ron’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, you know what they say about weddings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>